


The Life of Avina Sadyn

by FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blind Ignis Scientia, Chocobos, Daemons, F/F, F/M, I ran out of Tags, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Modern Royalty, Noctis and Ignis are bi, Plot Twists, Vampires, World Travel, almost everbody lives, and is not looking for romance, glaives - Freeform, main character is a danger magnet, not too much though, possible porn, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodMage10396
Summary: "Avina Sadyn lives with her older brother in Ivalice, and has no idea what to do with her life after private school. She has no intention on going further with her education, but she is having a hard time figuring out what to do otherwise. That is, until she winds up in an unfamiliar world, and nearly gets herself run over!She meets five men...two of which take her in as their own: a king, his advisor, the advisor's brother, the king's shield, and his photographer friend.Avina's life starts to change from the moment she lands in the world of Eos. She becomes a member of the king's group of friends, bonds with the advisor and his brother, makes enemies when she doesn't mean to, and fights a battle to protect the king and his home. She also eventually reunites with a family member of hers."





	1. Chapter I: A Boring Start

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually my 2nd attempt at writing a Final Fantasy fanfic. My first attempt didn't seem to be going anywhere, so I had decided to start over with a new plot. Also, I was planning on keeping this story on Quotev...but it seems like FFXV isn't very popular on there, so that's why I've decided to move my story here.
> 
> And yes! Ignis is bi, dating Gladio, and has a brother (because I like the idea and nobody else seems to have written fanfics with this certain idea)! And no, Lunafreya will not be in this fic. She will be mentioned, though.
> 
> Also, I just want to point out that I don't actually ship Prompto with Nyx. I'm just throwing that out there because...as much as I'm not a fan of the whole Noctis/Lunafreya ship...I do want Noct to have kids, but in order to have kids, I needed him to be married to Lunafreya. And since Noct is pretty much taken in this fic, I didn't know who else to have Prompto be with (certainly not Cindy....). I just wanted to give people a heads-up on that.
> 
> Oh, and yes, I am making some of the FFXV characters gay and lesbian. And yes, Nyx and Crowe are alive in this fic (SPOILERS: they did not deserve to die in the movie!). And yes, I do ship Iris & Cindy together, along with Aranea & Crowe. Don't judge me T-T!
> 
> Since this is only my 2nd attempt at writing a Final Fantasy fanfic, please go easy on me.... I do try my best, here.... Also, I absolutely suck at romance/porn scenes so if I end up effing those up, forgive me! Ok...enough blabbing.... If you do enjoy this story, awesome! If you don't, great (but please don't be mean about it)!
> 
> Disclaimer: The worlds and characters of FFXII and FFXV all belong to Square Enix! I own only my character(s) and her (their) story! Thank you for understanding!

 Music blared as colorful lights lit the clubhouse. It was New Years Day, and people were laughing, dancing to the music, and of course, getting drunk. The countdown had passed an hour ago, but nobody cared. As for me, I was currently sitting on a sofa near one of the clubhouse windows, my arms crossed as I stared outside in complete boredom.

 And who am I, you may ask? My name is Avina Sadyn, an introvert who would much rather be at home, reading a book, right now, instead of being out in public. I never saw a point in celebrating New Years...to me, it always felt like any regular ol' day. I was only here, at this clubhouse, because of my brother, Balthier. He's the one who wanted to party, but he didn't want me to spend the night at home, alone, this time.

 Well...Balthier's not really my brother. As in, we're not related by blood. But, his father had taken me in when I was a child, and so, Balthier became my adoptive brother. He and I get along, pretty well...like most adult siblings.

 My story's a bit of a long one....

 Before I met Balthier and his father, I had my real dad. My father and I weren't rich...at all. In fact, life for us was difficult. We had been staying in a shabby old apartment before he died.... Dad had a very hard time getting a job and keeping just the two of us fed. Hell, he could barely keep up with the bills! My mother had died giving birth to me, so my father had raised me all on his own. Unfortunately, my mother wasn't rich, either...but she had enough money to keep herself taken care of, and she made sure that the wedding between her and my dad hadn't been too expensive. Her parents supported her, even though, they had never liked my dad...for some reason. Anyway, my father was lost and alone when my mother passed away. But, he took care of me as best as he could. Even if we were pretty much living off the streets when I was an infant. Then...one day, my father had tried to prevent a robbery from happening at the edge of town, and he got killed in doing so. I have never met my grandparents, and both my parents were single children, so I didn't have any aunts or uncles. I was completely on my own. At that time, I was only four-years old....

 A week after my father's death, Balthier and his father had found me, and they took me in. Balthier is two years older than me, so he was the one who took care of me, most of the time. The bond between him and I had grown so strong, that it felt like I actually did have a brother. I didn't have much of a father-daughter relationship with Balthier's father, however. He was nice to me, and helped take care of me, sign me up for school and all...until after I had turned 16. For some reason, my adoptive father had changed, and I wasn't the only one affected by it. Then one day, my adoptive father just stopped seeing or talking to Balthier and I, altogether. That's when Balthier took some of his father's money, and got a nice apartment for just the two of us.

 My brother got himself into a pirate-like business and a partner. With the money he _somehow_ received, he was able to keep up with the apartment bills and continued to take care of me until I was able to care for myself.

 I graduated high-school, but I don't ever plan on going to college. Balthier thinks I should go, but...I've never allowed anybody to change my mind about that kind of thing. I've had enough of school...I didn't want to have anything to do with it, anymore.... Even so, I have no idea what I actually wanted to do with my life. Other than maybe finding a job of some sort, and making some money.

 In all my years at school, I never made any friends. As much as I would like to have friends...I never got up that courage to really talk to anybody. The students at school all thought I was a freak, anyway...just because I preferred reading and studying alone than be a rebel like them. I was also made fun of for my looks, which...unfortunately...made me feel self-conscious during my years at school. Nowadays, I don't care how I look, and I've stopped caring what other people thought of me. If nobody liked me for me and/or how I looked, that's their problem.

 Balthier is my only friend.... He was the one who raised me, most of the time, after all. He also helped me with my homework, many times...and a certain habit of his may or may not have rubbed off on me. 

 I may be an introvert...but I longed for friends. People who would understand me, other than my brother.... I also kind of longed for something interesting to happen in my life. Something that would be worth writing a story about. Maybe even find love, someday....

 

 I sighed, unhappily, as I continued to stare out the window. Finally having enough of the noise and flashing lights, I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Balthier, letting him know that I was going home. Although, I had a feeling he won't see the message until much later.

 I grabbed my cross-body purse, and stood up from the furniture. I left the clubhouse as quickly as possible, shivering as I stepped out into the chilly weather. I decided to just walk home instead of taking a taxi. It's not like I had any money, anyway, so there was no point.

 I cringed at how unprepared for the weather I was...I wore a burgundy skirt that stopped at my knees, simple black flats, a black blouse, and a dark-grey heavy-ish zipper-hoodie jacket. Really, you'd think I would've thought to wear something warmer. It felt like a cold spring night, here, in Ivalice!

 I knew a few shortcuts to get home...the thing is, I've never taken them at night. I always took them when it was daylight. It was possible that I was risking my life, going home alone, at this hour....

 I shivered, violently, in the cold as I tried to speed-walk my way home, and hugged my jacket tighter around me.

 As I walked through an alleyway, a drunken voice called out, "Hey, hey, boys! Look who's out and about this late at night?"

 "Isn't that...Avina Sadyn? That weird girl from school?" another voice asked. I could just hear the smirk in his voice....

 "You're right! It is her! Hey, Avina!"

 I cringed, and looked over my shoulder to see three men sauntering toward me, beers in their hands and sneers on their faces. Even in the dim lighting of the alleyway, I recognized them.... I had never bothered to learn their names, but their faces I could never forget. They were some of the high-school jocks who bullied me in school.... And sometimes, they almost did worse than just a simple bullying....

 The leader of this trio, a man with dark cropped hair, smirked at me. "Well, well, well." he slurred. "I never thought I'd see _you_ out here, Sadyn. Did you finally decide to ome out of your little shell?" He was close, now...too close, if you ask me. And already, he was reaching out to touch me.

 I smacked his hand away with a frown. "Touch me, and you will lose a finger." I threatened. Ok, I only knew a bit of defense...not enough to do damage that severe, however.

 "Oooh!" the two men behind their leader said while sneering.

 The leader raised an eyebrow. "Still as feisty as ever, I see." he said, causing his friends to snicker. "That's alright...." His eyes flashed with a sudden hunger, then. "I like feisty women." He quickly grabbed at my thigh, but I smacked his hand away, again, while backing up.

 "I said don't touch me!" I told him, angrily. But deep down, I was scared. It was bad enough that these guys tried to have their way with me in high-school. I spun around, and ran for it as fast as I could.

 "Aw, c'mon, Avina! We just want to have some fun!" the drunken trio's leader called after me, followed by loud laughter.

 I shook my head, and ran faster, knowing that they were following me. They were just as determined as I had remembered them being, a couple years ago.


	2. Chapter II: Wonderland?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avina's life suddenly takes a sharp turn....

 I ran as fast and as far away as I could, just to evade those men. However, after a while of running, I suddenly realized that I run somewhere unfamiliar! _Oh no...._ I thought. _Don't tell me I got myself lost....!_ This thought rushed through my head as my legs continued to carry me. At some point, I knew that I would have to stop...why I haven't already was beyond me. I mean, I couldn't hear those drunk men, anymore.

 So why was I still running?

 Suddenly, I felt air beneath my feet...and the next thing I knew, I was falling!

 I was never much of a screamer...so when I fell, I sounded more like a boy screaming than a lady. Cold air rushed through me as I passed fading ground. I was surprised when I saw that I was suddenly falling through the sky! Clear, blue skies...with grassy fields and a winding road as ground.... My heart pounded against my chest as my screaming (yelling) faded. I let out a shocked gasp as I nearly hit cement ground, but not before something bumped into me, bruising my left arm and ribs.

 "Shit!!!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out, completely.

 

 "Come on....! Wake up....! You're not dead, I swear!"

 "How many times must I tell you to keep your eyes on the road, Prompto?!"

 "I'm sorry! But she came out of nowhere!"

 "Would you two quit arguing, for a minute?! ....Hey! Hey, kid, wake up!"

 I groaned, part of me surprised that I was still alive after that fall. My eyebrows twitched as my eyes slowly opened...my vision was blurry, at first, and I could see three figures in front of me.

 One of the figures let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank the Astrals, she's alive!" he exclaimed while clutching at his hair.

 "Yes...it is a miracle...." one of the other figures muttered, thoughtfully.

 My vision cleared up, and I could see that the three figures were men...heh, well, obviously...considering the sounds of their voices.... My entire body felt sore, like I had been hit by a train and run over by it. One of the men...a man with tanned skin, facial hair, amber eyes, and dark-brown hair with half of it pulled back into a ponytail...had me in his arms while giving me a look of great concern. The other two men seemed a bit younger than him. The one who had been clutching his hair had pale skin, freckles, blonde hair that was styled in an odd way and a blonde goatee, and bluish-purple eyes. The third and final man had fair skin, handsome features, and dirty-blonde hair that was styled back in a pompadour fashion. He had scars over the bridge of his nose, over his right eyebrow, a bit on the shell of his left ear, a small one on his lower lip, and a large one over his left eye, forcing it to be kept shut. The color of his right eye was hard to see, for he was wearing dark shades over both of them.

 Suddenly, every memory that I had ever had flashed through my mind...and I panicked! Letting out a frightened cry, I scrambled back and away from the men as quickly as I could, ignoring the bruising pain in my arm and ribs. My breathing was fast as I stared at the three of them in terror, while they stared back in surprise and just a bit of hurt. Heart pounding, I nervously looked at my surroundings. Wherever I was, there was grass, blue skies, and of course, the road....

 "Well...at least she doesn't seem to have any broken bones....!" the blonde man said, nervously.

 The scarred man stepped towards me, then, surprising his friends. "Iggy....!" the amber-eyed man exclaimed in a whisper. "What are you doing?!"

 I watched, frightened, as this man approached me with caution. He had a calm look on his face as he knelt down in front of me. "There, there...." he said, softly, and reached out to touch me. But I smacked it away in fear. That didn't stop him from trying again as he shushed me, ever so softly. "It's alright...you're safe, now, my dear." He gently placed his hand onto the top of my head.

 I didn't know why I was acting and feeling like a toddler. I mean, I didn't know where I was, sure, and neither did I know any of these guys. However, I could see that they were only trying to help me, and not harm me in any way. That didn't explain my childish behavior, though.

 Trembling like a leaf and keeping cautious eyes on the man trying to calm me, I allowed him to do whatever he thought necessary. He stroked my hair, slowly and almost fatherly.

 "Are you hurt?" he asked, softly. "Do you need medical assistance?"

 I didn't think so...the pain in my arm and ribs only felt like harsh bruises, but nothing more severe than that. "I...I don't think so...." I replied, but my voice came out as a horrible croak, making me wince and feel embarrassed.

 The scarred man seemed satisfied with my answer, and gave me a small nod before asking me another question, "Are you hungry, at all? We were on our way home to the crown city...but if you are hungry, we don't mind stopping at the Crow's Nest for you."

 I had no idea what he was talking about, but what could I say...other than either a yes or a no? Without giving it much though, I let out a shaky "yes".

 The man gave me a small smile, and nodded. Then, he looked over at his friends. "Gladio! You're driving, this time. We're getting this girl something to eat." he said, and I finally took notice that he had a sexy-sounding accent to his voice.

 I heard the blonde man sigh. "Guess he's never trusting me at the wheel, again...." he muttered.

 "No, what makes you think that, Prompto?" the scarred man said, sarcastically, while giving his friend a hard glare. The poor blonde let out a frightened yelp before quickly diving into the passenger seat of their vehicle, which was a very nice and fancy-looking black car.

 The scarred man looked back at me. "Pardon me, my dear...." he said as he carefully began to pick me up bridal-style. "But I must insist on carrying you, for the time being...."

 I held on to him without thinking, and allowed him to carry me over to the car. The older man, Gladio, was already at the wheel by the time the two of us had gotten into the back seat.

 "You gonna check for injuries, Iggy?" Gladio asked. "Prompto did hit her, pretty hard."

 "Cut it out, already! I said I was sorry!" Prompto exclaimed with a frown. "And I also said that she came out of nowhere!"

 The scarred man, called Iggy I suppose, quietly hushed me as I very reluctantly allowed him to lift the bottom of my blouse enough to see my bruising. "You tell me, Gladio...." he said, answering the older man's question.

 Gladio turned around in his seat to look over at us and my injury. "....Looks like just a bad bruise to me, Igster." he said. "Still think we should take her over to a hospital?"

 I looked at Gladio's friend in horror. I had a great fear of hospitals...mostly because of needles.... I began to shake with fear, again.

 Seeming to sense my discomfort, the scarred man lowered my blouse, covering the giant ugly bruise on my abdomen. He let out a sigh, and said, "No...I will care for her. There are no severe injuries, so there is no need for a hospital. However...." He moved his head to look at me. "I must insist on plenty of rest, for a little while."

 I let out a quiet sigh of relief, and nodded, agreeing to his terms.

 Gladio smiled. "She says yes." he said, and then he started up the car.

 I looked at him in confusion, then back to his friend. Realization hit me, just then...and I wondered: was the scarred man blind? Was that why he had asked Gladio for his thoughts on my bruise?

 I decided not to ask anything about it until after I knew where I was and who I was now traveling with.

 I looked down at my clothes as the car began to move forward, and winced. The fall and landing had left my party clothes wrinkled, dirtied, and a bit tattered...especially the bottom part of my blouse and jacket. My shoes were dirtied, as well, from running, earlier. I reached up to inspect my red-auburn hair...that had become a bit of a mess, as well.

 "Are you alright?" the scarred man asked me with concern, seeming to sens what I was doing.

 I looked at him. I had calmed down from the fright...mostly...and so far, he seemed like he was a pretty ok guy. Why not be brave and converse with him?

 "I...I'm alright." I whispered. "I'm just...checking myself over. That's all...."

 The man let out a soft hum. He seemed to be in thought, for a moment, before asking me, "What is your name?" The question caught me slightly off-guard, and he must've thought that he might have offended me in some way, because he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "My apologies.... You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just simply curious."

 I stared at him with a bit of a pout on my lips. "....It's Avina...." I replied. "Avina Sadyn...."

 "Lovely name! I don't think I've ever heard it, before." the scarred man said with a kind smile. "You may call me Ignis. Or, as my brothers, here, have always called me, Iggy. Or, Igster...or, Specs.... Either is fine by me. I am strategist and advisor to the King of Lucis." He said the title, proudly, but I think he was trying not to let that show on his face.

 "I'm...of no title...unless an average citizen of Ivalice counts." I told him, a bit hesitant to tell him where I was from, but had let it spill, anyway.

 He let out a little chuckle. "I'm afraid I have never heard of such a place...and I know all of Eos." he told me.

 "And...I have never heard of Eos...." I said, frowning in thought. Ignis seemed to be in thought, as well, about the whole thing. "....Where am I, exactly?" I asked him.

 He turned his head as if to look at me. "Lucis, my dear...." he answered. "Are you sure you have never heard of it?"

 I shook my head, feeling confused.

 "Ah, Iggy, isn't it obvious?" Prompto asked with a smile as he turned in his seat to look at his friend. "She's not from here! She's from a different world!"

 I watched Ignis' expression change, little by little, from confusion to realization...and from realization back to confusion. "Th-That is absurd!" he exclaimed. "There is no possible way that can happen!" I can understand his confusion...I never knew such a thing could actually exist. Even now, I'm finding it hard to believe I ended up in another world....

 "Think about it, Specs! She's never heard of Lucis or Eos, and we've never heard of where she's from.... It all makes sense!" Prompto exclaimed.

 "It bloody well does not!" Ignis replied, sounding frustrated. "For once, Prompto, get your head out of the clouds! This is not one of your videogames!"

 But you know what? It was starting to make sense to me, as well.... I distinctly remember seeing fading ground into sky, earlier.... But if I had really traveled to a different world, how was I ever going to get back home?

 I felt sick.... Not sick enough to throw up, of course, but I did feel nauseous. That, and the fact that my mind was now spinning with this newfound possibility, meeting these three men...it was sort of like I was Alice, and I had just ended up in Wonderland. With my blood turning cold and the nausea increasing, I felt my body sway before fainting onto Ignis' laps.

 "Avina!" his voice exclaimed in alarm before my world went black.


	3. Chapter III: Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avina winds up befriending the very men she had almost landed on, and learns that there is more to them than she had expected.

 I woke up to something cold and liquid rushing down my throat...water! With my eyes still shut, I grabbed what felt like a plastic water bottle, and drank. "Easy, now...wouldn't want you to choke." a voice with an accent said, softly, as arms held me. I recognized the voice to be Ignis'. After taking multiple desperate gulps, I lowered the water bottle from my lips and tried to calm my breathing.

 My eyes opened, then...I was sort-of laying in Ignis' laps in the car. One of his arms was draped over my knees, while his other arm supported my neck and head. I saw that we were in a bit of a desert-like spot, the car parked in front of what looked to be a retro-style restaurant. A creepy-looking crow in green clothes sat on a bench, making me slightly shudder...and the name of the restaurant was 'The Crow's Nest'. The air felt dry and hot, making me start to sweat, a bit. I was never a fan of this sort of heat.... The restaurant was in the tiniest town that I had ever seen...only a few convenient places, nearby! Perhaps it was all more of a resting area than a town? It seemed that way, but I wasn't going to be annoying by asking about it.

 "Avina?" Ignis' voice asked me in concern, and I turned my head to look up at him. He had a look of concern on his face, matching the tone in his voice as he stared down at me. "Are you alright? We were worried, for a while...."

 Memories from earlier flooded into me, and I let out a shaky sigh. I carefully sat up in his laps as I replied with a cracking voice, "Yes...I'm fine. Everything is just...a little overwhelming, right now."

 "Yes...considering you seemingly come from another world, as Prompto still believes." the scarred man said, a confused frown on his face. "As much as I hate to admit it...I am beginning to think he may be right. However, I'm afraid we won't know for entirely sure, unless we find more evidence." Then, his face relaxed, and he changed the subject. "Speaking of my comrade...he and Gladio have gone into the restaurant to get us all a spot for lunch. I wanted to make sure you were alright before we go in to join them."

 I smiled, a bit. _How sweet....!_ I thought, only recalling one other person who was ever this kind toward me...that person being Balthier. "I'm fine, Ignis...." I told the man, softly. "Really."

 "In that case, let's get you something to eat." he said. "You must be starving, by now." Well, he wasn't entirely wrong...I felt hungry, yes, but I wasn't starving.

 "Are you able to walk?" Ignis asked me.

 I sighed before reaching for the handle of the car's door. "Let's find out!" I said.

 But before I could even touch the handle, Ignis stopped me by gently grabbing my wrist. "Ah, ah, ah! Allow me, my dear." he told me with a small smile. I drew my hand back as he grabbed the handle, and opened the car door before stepping out of the vehicle. Once he did, he held out a hand for me to take. I couldn't help but blush...in all my life, I had never been treated as if I was of royalty, before...nor had anybody ever been this gentlemanly toward me. I allowed Ignis to guide me out of the car, not really knowing what to say, at this point. Ignis closed the car door behind me, and made a bit of a fuss about my messy hair and wrinkled clothes while quickly fixing me up as best as he could, before leading me toward the restaurant.

 It didn't take long to spot Gladio and Prompto, sitting at a corner table and conversing. The restaurant wasn't crowded, probably because it was only lunch hour, and not dinner. Thankfully, the place was air-conditioned, which was a relief to me because it felt like summer, outside. The air inside the restaurant was alright...actually pretty typical for a restaurant that was in the middle of nowhere.

 I watched Ignis as he cocked his head, a bit, as if listening for something. I think it might have been the sound of his friends' voices, because a few seconds later, he was leading me toward the table where they were sitting. Gladio and Prompto smiled as they saw Ignis and I approached them.

 "You ok, kid?" Gladio asked me as Ignis sat down next to him.

 I nodded. "Everything is just a bit overwhelming for me...." I replied as I took my seat next to Prompto. "Especially after hearing your friend's theory on how I got here."

 Prompto looked like he was going to say something about that, but instead, he informed Ignis and I, "Gladio and I had already ordered for all of us...hope you don't mind...."

 I shrugged and shook my head in response.

 "It's fine." Ignis told him, curtly. It sounded like he was still a bit angry at his friend about earlier. Gladio rolled his eyes at Ignis' attitude towards the blonde man, while Prompto just let out a quiet sigh of defeat.

 Then, Prompto raised his head, a bit, as if remembering something. "Oh...uhm...Avina...." he said, nervously, while fishing something out of his pocket. "I am...really sorry, but...when you fell, your phone kinda...w-well...." He showed me a smashed-up smartphone, and I only rubbed my temples and sighed in defeat. Of course...either I had landed on my phone, or it had slipped out of my jacket pocket and crashed to the ground. And I had just started thinking about trying to get in contact with Balthier, earlier....

 I noticed Ignis staring at me with a confused expression. Figuring that he really must be blind, I told him about my destroyed phone. His only response was a sympathetic look.

 "Just toss it out, please...." I told Prompto. "I have no more use for it." Prompto nodded, looking quite apologetic as he stood up from his seat to go and throw out my ex-smartphone.

 While Prompto was gone, Gladio asked me, "How's your bruise? Does it hurt, at all?"

 I shook my head. "No, thankfully...I actually forgot about that." I replied. "It's just a bruise, it'll go away in a few days."

 "A bruise that size will take longer to heal than a few days." the muscular man told me, matter-of-factly. "Although, with Iggy's help, it might go away in a few days, after all." He gave his friend a small smirk.

 "I'm no miracle-worker, Gladio." Ignis told him. "I only do what I can."

 Gladio scoffed. "He's just being modest." he told me, half-jokingly, with a toothy grin. I noticed that he seemed to be shaking Ignis' thigh, and the scarred man smacked his friend's hand away while blushing, a little.

 I smiled, a bit. I wondered if Ignis was popular with women, considering how gentlemanly and princely he acted....

 At that moment, a waitress came by and delivered the food that Prompto and Gladio had ordered. We all pretty much had the same thing: burgers with a side of fries and a beverage. I had lettuce, tomatoes, and onion on my burger...which made me cringe after the waitress had left. With a little pout, I picked up a fork and speared the evil stuff before setting them on Ignis' tray. My actions caused Gladio and Prompto to chuckle.

 "Hey, Iggy, we've got another picky-eater!" Gladio said with a toothy smirk.

 "Who does that remind you of?" Prompto asked with a smirk of his own.

 "Hmm?" Ignis hummed in confusion, unaware of my very picky eating habit.

 I didn't know who the men were talking about...I just continued to dispose of the vegetables like everything was normal.

 "She's putting most of her burger on your tray." Prompto told the scarred man. "Vegetables, I mean."

 At this, Ignis groaned, hanging his head. "Avina...." he said, a parent-like tone in his voice, almost as if he was going to scold me for not eating healthy.

 "I have never liked lettuce, onions, and tomatoes." I simply said with a shrug. "Or other vegetables, except maybe corn and green-beans."

 Gladio cracked up, laughing, while Prompto smirked at Ignis expression.

 Poor Ignis looked extremely disappointed and exhausted. "....Please tell me that you at least eat fruit." he said.

 "Grapes, but that's about it." I replied.

 Gladio laughed, again, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear...not that he cared. "Good luck with her, Iggy!" he exclaimed. To me, he said, "Let me guess, you slack off on chores, as well?"

 I pouted at him. "Of course, I don't!" I replied. "....At least, not all of them...when I want to." Gladio and Prompto snickered, and Ignis face-palmed, looking distressed. I then added in defense, "What? It's not like I'm terribly irresponsible! Nobody's perfect....!"

 "Sorry, kid." Gladio told me with a sneer. "You just remind us of our king. He's a slacker and a picky-eater, as well."

 I did a double-take on what he just said. "K-King?" I asked in surprise."Y-You're all royalty?"

 "Well, I'm not." Prompto said as he munched on one of his fries. "I'm just the king's best friend and photographer...and glaive. Gladio's his shield, and as Ignis had told you, earlier, he's the king's advisor. Those two are royalty...sort of."

 Well, this just raised some more questions about this world that I'm in.... But, explaining could be saved for later.

 "Our home is the crown city of Insomnia." Gladio told me. "We also sort of have the job of looking after the king's children."

 "Ignis loves that job! Don't you, Specs?" Prompto teased the scarred man. Ignis only grunted in response. Prompto then turned to me with a smile on his face. "You'll love Insomnia. It's so pretty at night, all lit up! The food, there, is amazing....!"

 "Prompto, she'll see for herself when we get there." Gladio chuckled. "Seriously, though. I don't think I could ever leave Insomnia...my whole life is there, and it hardly gets boring."

 "It certainly has its liveliness." Ignis mused before taking a bite out of his burger. "Now, let's not waste too much time, here. We still need to make it back to the Citadel before dusk."

 Prompto and Gladio let out deep sighs before eating their food.

 I just looked at the three of them with interest in mind. I wondered just how great this Insomnia place was.... It's certainly not a place I've ever heard of.

 

 After lunch, Ignis paid for the food. Then, we all got into the car, with Gladio at the wheel, again...since Ignis was still a bit angry with Prompto for nearly killing me, earlier. Prompto had offered for me to sit shot-gun, this time...but I kindly refused. For some reason, I felt safer in the backseat, next to Ignis. On the way to the boys' home, Ignis and I conversed, getting to know each other more. I started to feel more comfortable around him and the others, the more we spoke.

 I found out that Ignis loved to cook and bake, since he had been doing it ever since he was a teenager...being the advisor to his king, and all. The man was also very intelligent, knowing just about everything that was to know about his world. I also found out that he had a younger brother...but he hadn't seen him in a _very_ long time. Since they were children, to be exact! I was curious to know why...all Ignis knew was that his brother was up and gone, one morning, after being verbally abused by his father.

 "I was but eight-years old, at that time...." Ignis told me, sadly. "And he was only six. I highly doubt the worst has become of him...he's too clever and stubborn...but, I do wish I knew where he was. If I'm not mistaken, he should be your age, by now."

 "Twenty?" I asked, curiously. He smiled, sadly, in response, and nodded.

 

 I must have fallen asleep, at some point, during the ride...because I woke up to light shaking from Ignis. Well, sort of woke up to it. I groaned, and tried to go back to sleep...but Ignis wouldn't allow me, informing me that we had arrived in Insomnia. At this, I groggily opened my eyes and sat up from leaning on his shoulder to look around.

 The sun was setting, turning the sky pinkish-orange as Gladio drove through lit roads and past lovely-lit-colored buildings that were as tall as towers. There were also apartment homes and regular houses along the way...and gorgeous fountains!

 Wide-awake, now, I surprised Ignis by scrambling over his laps to continue looking around in admiration with widened eyes. Prompto must have seen my actions and the look on my face, because he let out a chuckle. "I think she likes it, you guys." he said. "Avina, welcome to Insomnia!"

  _Whoa....!_ I thought as I continued to admire my new surroundings. The city was surprisingly gorgeous, almost like modern paradise!

 "My dear, please...." Ignis said with a chuckle as he gently grabbed my waist. "Sit down...before Gladio ends up pulling a hard stop." He sat me back down next to him, then.

 "Dream on, Iggy." Gladio laughed. "I would never do something like that. Not with this car, anyway."

 "I'm just trying to make sure our friend is safe." Ignis replied with a bit of concern. "She's been through enough, already.

 "I know that!" Gladio protested.

 I ignored the banter between them as I was still marveling at the city around me. In the front seat, Prompto was busy taking photos...of what, I couldn't fathom. I watched as people sitting at little restaurants passed by, and some people walking their pets or with their family or loved one.

 "Beautiful...." I whispered with a small smile as I looked up at the wondrous tower-like buildings.

 "You think those buildings are pretty," Gladio told me, having heard what I had said. "Look ahead. We're approaching the Citadel."

 I did so, and my mouth almost dropped open. The Citadel looked like a modern-day castle! The outside walls were white, and...so, many, windows! I felt like I was dreaming...like all of this, including the men that I had met, was all just a really good dream. Was it?! Had I actually fallen asleep at that New Years party, and was having what started as a nightmare turned into a life-saving dream?!

 "Somebody hit me...I must be dreaming...." I said in awe at everything.

 Chuckling was heard next to and in front of me.

 "Sorry, my lady, but hitting girls is incredibly improper and extremely rude." Ignis told me. I yelped in surprise and pain, a few seconds later, and looked at him while clutching my forearm. The man had a devilish smirk on his face. " _Pinching_ , however...."

 I pouted. "That was mean." I told him, rubbing the sore spot on my arm.

 "Yes, it was...but, now you know you're not dreaming." he replied. "Correct? Or, do you need more persuading?"

 I winced, knowing that he was right. "No...." I told him, childishly. "I'm fine. I'm not dreaming." I pouted, again, when he laughed.

 


End file.
